Nothing
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Jack and his wife have a huge fight. Jack is left broken hearted. How will he get his happy endng?  A story origanaly a one-shot. Following songs by the script! R&R please!
1. Nothing

**This is a one shot about Jack and his wife after they have a huge fight. She's going to leave Jack and Jack goes to the bar with the other guys from town to get his mind of her. But he can't.**

**Using the song 'Nothing' By The Script.**

**I don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters. I also don't own Nothing. **

OoOOoO

_'Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Then I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet'<em>

"C'mon Jack. You don't need her. Plus when shes gone we can hang out like old times." Rock tells me as they drag me towards the Blue Bar.

My hearts heavy, which is slowing me down. I make an effort but I can't help but drag my feet along with me.

_'They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense'<em>

"Here have this. Trust me, it'll help" Marlin puts a beer infront of me. I stare at it for awhile knowing that she would NOT appriciate it if I had this. But then I remember I came here to get away from her screaming.

I have one after the other. I feel my head spin a bit I know I've had a bit too much. But I still only think of her. I'm still in love with her. She's the only one. I have to go and tell her. She'll take me back. Of course she will.

I stand up.

"Jack where do you think your going?" Carter askes me.

"Jack you can't go after her. Theres nothing you can do. She's leaving." Marlin says.

But i ignore them, I knew they wouldn't understand.

_'And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<em>

_I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,'<em> 

"Jack calm down! Your disturbing the whole vally! You don't have to shout her name. She can't hear you."

"Honey! I knoooowwww that I'mm druuunk, okayyy? But pleease iff you can hear meeee take me back! Youuur the onlyy one. It's stuuupid. I'm stuuupid." I shout over and over. "I'm coming hommmme, it'll be okayyyyy."

"Jack, Shhh!" Rock covers my mouth. But I move out the way and keep stagering.

_'So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was Nothing.'<em>

"Give me your phone" I tell Marlin.

"What? No!" But I reach into his pocket and start dialing her number.

"Jack give me it back!"

"Shhhhhhhh. I'm onn the phoooone."

I wait. After a few rings she picks up.

"Hello?" Her voice rings in my ears. Oh how I love that voice.

"Darling." I whisper. "I looove yoooou. Pleeasee. I'mm comingg homme." I wait for her reply but she says nothing. But I'm so drunk I put down the phone anyway.

_'So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
>I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk step and path leads me to her door  
>If she sees how much I'm hurting<br>She'll take me back for sure'_

I use fences to keep me up right, stagering and almost falling over every step. i make it onto the path towards the house, I'm so close.

I feel a tear run down my face theres more filling my eyes blurring my vision. My heart throbs for her to forgive me. She has to forgive me.

_'And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<br>I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)<br>She said nothing (nothing nothing)  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing'_

Rock, Marlin and Carter catch up to me. Still trying to persuade me to come back with him. But they still can't see how much she meens to me.

"Lumina!" I shout I'm right beside the house she must of heard me.

The door opens and she stands in the doorway the light from the house on her back. From my piont of veiw it looks like she's glowing. I stumble over to her.

"Lumina I'mmm soo glaad your still heere." i cup her face in my hands. She flinches a bit but looks at me in the eye.

"Doonn't leavve me." I whisper. Tears falling down my face. Her eyes well up too.

But she still says nothing.

I lean down and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Please say soomethiing"

She closes her eyes and kisses me again. I guess this was better than words. I wrap my arms around her to pull her closer. I get so lost in her kiss and everything blacks out.

_'Oh sometimes love's intoxicating  
>Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking<br>When you realise there's no one waiting'_

My eyes open in a bright room, the clinic. Dr Hardey and Marlin are standing over me.

"What happened?" I ask. My head banging. A sudden rush of images fill my head and i smile at the last one.

"You passed out at the bar just when you stood up to leave. You've been in a coma for a week me and the guys have been taking turns talking to you." My eyes widened. What? He's lying! He has to be!

"What?" I blurt out.

"Yeah. I no a whole week. But no worries. Everyones been helping with the farm so no money lost!" Well at least non of the animals are hungry or my crops under-watered. But that was a dream? It felt so real.

"We told Lumina. Took awhile to find her. She thought you'd come for her at Romasso she went to stay with Mary in Mineral Town. It was Muffy who told us where she was. So we went two days ago." I remembered Mary. Nice girl. Bit quiet though.

"Did she come to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. She didn't say anything. She just gave you a kiss goodbye and left again." My heart sank. Goodbye eh?

She isn't gonna be there when I get home.

_'Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<br>And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around'<em>

Life dosen't have a purpose now. I might aswell be dead. But they all say I don't need her that theres someone else for me out there. But I can't see it.

That dream of her taking me back replays in my head every night something that I'll never get a second chance. I asked Jackie if he'd let me past for one day just to see her. But I'm still not allowed.

At least not untill my farmworks done. But when I get all 101 harvest sprites, I garentee that when I get let out of Forget-Me-Not I will go and see her. And she'll take me back. 'Cause I'm still in love with her. Even if she isn't with me.

_'I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confess to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing<br>She said nothing  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>I got nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
>Oh I got nothing<br>I got nothing, I got nothing'_

OoOOoO

**That is my first one shot ever! haha! Yeah sorry about that but I wasn't gonna let him win. And go of what the song meens. Yeah, I'm mean.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. The end bit of the song dosen't really go with the story but I thought it would be boring if i kept going on about how he called her. But I couldn't just leave it out so I ended the story when He says he'll see her again and then just put in the last chorus. Forgive me for that!**

**And I no in the game you can't EVER leave forget-me-not but I've always found that really weird. And it makes it nice that he has some hope of seeing her again. Don't you think?**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/t/the_script/#share


	2. If you ever come back

**After finishing Nothing, my one shot I thought to do a sequl you could say. The song is another Script song and it's called If you ever come back.**

If you ever come back

_If you're standing with your suitcase  
>But you can't step on the train<br>Everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet_

I look out the window imagining her so clearly her suitcase in hand, leaving me. But I see her hesitate thinking twice but shaking her head and leaving anyway. A long sigh escapes my lips and I look around the room.

Exactly the same, exactly the same way it was when I walked through the doors after coming home from the clinic. Just how she left it. I look in the mirror and sigh again, big black circles are forming round my eyes. I really need a goon night sleep.

_And if you're covering your face now  
>But you just can't hide the pain<br>Still setting two plates on the counter  
>But eating without ya <em>

Another image appears in my head, it's her of course. Shes sitting at a table by her self her head in her hands. Tears dripping in the table. The image sends a shot in my heart leaving a throbbing pain.

the smell of cooked food tells me my dinners ready. I make my way over to the oven and get out two plates from the cupboard. I set them on the counter and putting out baked yam, one of her favorites, and I pour out two cups of Relax Tea, her favorite.

I eat my meal in silence. I eat it slowly trying to waste time. By the time I'm finished her dinners gone cold and so has her tea. Just another cold plate of food to go in the bin. I ask myself why I keep doing this. And I know it's because I can never let her go.

_If the truth is you're a liar  
>Then just say that you're okay<br>I'm sleepin' on your side of the bed Goin' out of my head now _

_And if you're out there tryna move on  
>But something pulls you back again<br>I'm sitting here tryna persuade you  
>Like you're in the same room <em>

I pick up the phone and dial her number. I've done this before, I know she's changed her number but I still ring leaving messages.

It rings a few times *Bleep bleep* *Bleep bleep* *Bleep bleep* And it goes on to the answering machine.

"It's me, again. Please ring me, I just need to know your okay. That your safe." My voice cracks. "If you don't want to move on, you don't have to. I haven't. I still try to talk to you, you can never hear me. But I'm still trying like your still here, just before you leave." I feel my eyes brim with water but I fight back the tears.

I sit on the edge of the bed. I'm sitting on her side. I put my head in my hands trying to pull myself together. Its' no use I'm totally helpless. I sit there for hours before finally getting a few hours of shut eye.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
>And I wish you could still give me a hard time<br>And I wish I could still wish it was over  
>But even if wishing is a waste of time<br>Even if I never crossed your mind _

I wished for her when I saw a shooting star. I wished for her on a lonley star. I wished for her at new year and on the starry night festival. It still never came true.

I wish she never left.

I wish I could re-do it.

I know what I'd do this time.

I waste hours on wishing. Pointless wishing.

But I'll still wait..

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<br>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
>If you ever come back<br>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
>And it will be just like you were never gone<br>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now<br>Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back _

I leave a key under my door mat and keep my door just on the latch. She knows where I'd keep the key. She knows that if she wanted to come back she could.

I'd help her in and make her a cup of relax tea. We'd sit on the couch and it'll feel like normal. Before she left. Before it all went wrong.

If she ever came back.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time  
>'Cause you're never comin' home<br>But they used to say the world was flat But how wrong was that now? _

"Jack!" I turn to see Marlin.

"Marlin" I grunt and keep walking.

"your still not thinking about her are you?" He says putting a hand on my sholder.

I shrug it of.

"I'll take that as a yes. " He says. Still walking beside me.

"Why do you waste your time thinking of her? She left! Don't you understand? She's never coming back!" I feel anger boil in me.

"How do you know that? Mabey she will! Even if it's in 10 years, 20 years or even 50 years time. I don't care! She's everything to me!" I grind my teeth and ball my fists. My anger still high inside me, and I struggle to control it.

"Look what she doing to you! You never see us anymore!" But I've had enough. I walk back to my farm.

_And by leavin' my door open I'm riskin' everything I own  
>Something I can lose in the breakin'<br>That you haven't taken _

I get back in and slam the door. I start to make my dinner. I do my usual routine.

I go to the door making sure it's unlocked. I climb into bed on her side and rest my head oonthe pillow.

My mind flashes to the door thinking of Skye the Phantom Theif. He's been high in burglaries latley. But I shrug it off. She's got everything I need who cares if he steals my CD's or my TV or everthing in my house.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
>And I wish you can still give me a hard time<br>And I wish I could still wish it was over  
>But even if wishing is a waste of time<br>Even if I never crossed your mind _

Does she ever think of me? Does she ever regret it?

I keep wishing, day after day, week after week, month after month.

I wish she was here

I wish she could make me think she was being difficult.

I'd know this time she was only doing it for me.

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<br>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat If you ever come back  
>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on<br>And it will be just like you were never gone  
>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<br>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
>If you ever come back, if you ever come back <em>

I go to the mine for extra money. But when I reach the entrence I relize Carters in there. I walk in slowly hoping he won't notice my arrival. He does..

"Jack! Nice to see you! Still thinking of Lumina? Too bad, eh? Me and Flora are getting married in a few days wanna come? Your welcome!" Theres a huge grin plastered on his face. I turn to Flora hers is a light pink colour.

"Erm.. sure" I say begining to dig.

"Still wating for her?" Carter askes.

"The doors open"

"Well she probly won't"

"But what if she did?"

"But she won't"

"But what if?"

He turns to me concern on his face.

"Jack, you need to get over her. You have too much hope. Move on.

"No." i knew it was a mistake coming here. I leave with out another word. He calls after me but I keep walking.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
>I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this<br>If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
>Oh, just remember this, oh, just remember this <em>

Later that night I ring her phone again.

I wait for the awnser machine it bleeps and I start to talk,

"If you still remember the fighting I didn't mean any of it. I was stupid. I still miss our little nights in. And I helping you how to cook. Do you remember our first date? Or our first Starry night? But please if you can hear me just remember that..."

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<br>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
>If you ever come back<br>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
>And it will be just like you were never gone<br>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now<br>If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
>And it will be just like you were never gone<br>And it will be just like you were never gone  
>And it will be just like you were never gone<br>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now _

"The doors open for you. I won't lock it till your here. The keys under the mat for you if you need it. I won't reject you so don't be afraid I'll smile for you. We'll have a cup of Relax Tea and you'll feel like you were never gone. If you ever come back.  
>And it'll be just like you were never gone.<p>

So please come back"

I hang up.

**There. I don't like it much but it's alright. I still think Nothings better. **

**R&R please!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx **


	3. Talk you down

**Hi sorry it took so long. **

**Naty17: Thanks. I'm not as good as you yet though..**

**Luneve: I acctuly don't know myself. I'm thinking it up though.**

Chapter 3: Talk you Down

_'I can feel the colour running  
>As it's fading from my face<br>Try to speak but nothings coming  
>Nothing I could say that'll make you stay'<em>

I look in the mirror and I imagine what I'm going to say to you. I start off thinking of the night you left and my face drans of colour. I think of something to say but my througt dries. What would you want me to say? Say I'm sorry? I've already done that.

I go through my limited options in my head. Nothing. Nothing that you would accept. Nothng that would be good for you. Why couldn't you understand it was a simple mistake.

You just took it the wrong way...

_Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi  
>It's 3am now where you gonna go?<br>Gonna stay with friends in London  
>And that's all I get to know'<em>

Now i think of you leaving. And how I imagine you with your suitcases in hand, your coat on and taking one last look around the house before fumbling on the doorhandle before openng the door and stepping out into the cold night. Making your way down the path and away to mineral town.

To stay with your friend. Mary, I think it was. Would she still be awake by the time you got there? Did you have to stay somewhere else and see Mary in the morning? I hope you got there alright.

I've been told you are though. I'm glad.

_'Just a cigarette gone  
>No you couldn't be that far<br>So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are  
>Maybe I can talk you down<br>Maybe I can talk you down'_

So I leave the house. I'm on my way to yours. I no you haven't been gone long but I can't stand it now. How ever long it would take me to get all the harvest sprites is too long. I have to go now and I've got it planned.

I ride my horse down to Vestas farm and I make it to the exit of Forget-me-not-Vally. I square up the horse and take the last little step.

Theres a flash! And Jackie the little sprite appears beside my horse.

"Hey! You know your not allowed out. Even if your in depression. You know the rules now go on. Back home, take care of those crops and animals." He prods his thumb over his sholder.

I nod and turn slowly.

"Hey Jackie?" I say as I face him.

"Hm..?"

"Y'know there's a flying pig in the sky!" I shout, pointing at the sky.

"What? Where?" He looks up excitedly.

And while he's distracted I run for it.

_'We're standing on a tiny ledge  
>Before this goes over the edge<br>Gonna use my heart  
>and not my head<br>and try to open up your eyes  
>This is relationship suicide'<em>

While I'm running I think about what I'm going to say. But after awhile I dismiss all my thoughts. Theres no point I can't use my head. I can't plan it out or I'll mess it up. When I get there I just have to say what I feel.

I gotta use my heart, and not my head.

_Cos if you go, I go..  
>Cos if you go, I go..<em>

If you don't open your eyes. Then I'm done. 'Cause what else is there?

_'Taking shortcuts through the alleys  
>While your racing through my mind<br>Cops can chase but they won't catch me  
>Not before I get to speak my mind<br>If there's still time'_

I pull Rider into full gallop and we speed down the road towards Mineral town. I heard Jackie calling after me but I didn't stop. I'll take the consequences after. They can do what they want. Anything but stop me from getting to her.

I know the way easy enough, as I came here all the time as a kid.I can't remember the town much but the roads familliar are pretty easy to follow.

And in a matter of minutes I see the town on the horizon..

_'Just a cigarette gone  
>No you couldn't be that far<br>So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are  
>Maybe I can talk you down<br>Maybe I can talk you down'_

I make it on the edge of the town and pull Rider into a trot. I look ahead and theres a small river. To my right a forest and to my left I can see cliffs wth a opening. I decide to go through the forest. I see a house up ahead hidden behind some trees. But I guess Lumina wouldn't be there so I keep going.

I keep my concentration on the road and where I'm going thinking little about what I'm doing here and what will happen.

After walking past the house theres a opening of the trees and i follow the path to the clearing. I keep following it up and across the bridge. I see a shop to the right of my. I look at the sign which says 'Yodel Ranch'. I jump off Rider and tie him up to a near-by fence. I open the door to see a man about my age behind the counter, which I reconise to be Rick. The guy who hosts the Cow and Sheep festivals every year.

_'We're standing on a tiny ledge  
>Before this goes over the edge<br>Gonna use my heart and not my head  
>and try to open up your eyes<br>This is Relationship suicide'_

"Rick?" I say. His head shoots up.

"Jack?" He replys. i walk up to the counter and smile.

"What you doing here?" He asks.

"Came for a visit." He gives me a strange look.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Y'know everyone knows Jack. Theres nothing to hide. Lumina's at Marys."

"Wheres Marys?" I ask.

"Okay, when you get out of here go straight up then at of the road turn left. Then go right along, again, then go right. And it's the blue roofed house."

"thank you" i say before leaving.

"Oh and Jack?" Rick says as I open the door. "Good luck"

I nod once again and walk out the door.

I jump on Riders back and we set off again.

_'Cos if you go, I go...  
>Cos if you go, I go...<br>Cos if you go, I go...  
>Cos if you go, I go...'<em>

Straight. Left. Straight. Right. Straight. Blue house..

I tie Rider up once again. He neighs at me protesting against being tied up but I just pat him on the head and sigh. I walk over to the building and look at the two doors I go over to the door under the blue roof. As I remember Mary was a Libarian, and I take a deep breath my fist goes towards the door but stops midway. Mabey I should try the other door first..

I walk over and knock three times. I wait for a few seconds my heart racing. It opens and a man in green overalls and a hat with a white and red feather.

"Hello?" He says.

"Erm, is Lumina here?" I ask quietly.

"No. You must be Jack, then. She said you'd proably come. Always disobeing the rules. She's next door is you wanna see her."

"Thank you" I turn around and walk over to the other door, again. Next door closes and I squeeze my eyes shut beforeturning the knob of the door. I open the door to see two girls sitting on opposite sides of the counter. Their conversation dis and they turn to look at me.

_'We're standing on a tiny ledge  
>Before this goes over the edge<br>Gonna use my heart and not my head  
>We're standing on a tiny ledge<br>Before this goes over the edge  
>Gonna use my heart and not my head'<em>

I look into my wifes eyes. Her face is shocked and her eyes angry. I glance at Mary her face calm.

"what are you doing here?" Lumina almost screams.

"Calm down" Mary whispers.

I freeze. I don't know what to say I search in my head for something to say but my throat tightens and goes dry. I swollow.

'I got to use my heart and not my head' I say to myself over and over again.

"Well?" She says. He hands on her hips giving me an agonising glare.

_'Just a cigarette gone  
>No you couldn't be that far<br>So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are  
>Maybe I can talk you down<br>Maybe I can turn around'_

"I..I.." I stutter. I hear Mary shift uncomfortably.

"Erm, I should leave.." Mary trails off. Lumina gives her a look of guilt.

"You don't have to this will only take a minute." Lumina assures.

"No, no.. it's err, alright. I'll talk to Gray upstars or.. something.." She says and hurries off.

"Well come on then why are you here? I knew you'd come, always breaking the rules. I've arranged an divorce cermony with Carter it's in a few weeks and since you aren't meant to be out here and back at _your_ home. It's going to be held at the goddess pond, my favorite place."

My heart shatters. It's not her home anymore. Just mine. Divorce? Why?

"h-how m-many weeks-s?" My eyes fill.

"Three" She says.

_'We're standing on a tiny ledge  
>Before this goes over the edge<br>Gonna use my heart and not my head  
>and try to open up your eyes<br>This is Relationship suicide'_

"Lumina, please you don't know what your doing! It's not meant to be this way were meant to grow old remember? Have two children. One girl, one boy. Renne and Sam." Tears spill over. "Please, this last bit of marrige os all we have left and if you just come back I can show you that we don't have to be on the edge. We could be far away from there."

_'Cos if you go, I go  
>Cos if you go, I go<br>Cos if you go, I go  
>Cos if you go, I go'<em>

"I can't Jack" She whispers.

"Yes you can" I hold her hands and I pull her close to me.

"Jack theres something I have to tell you..."

**There we go! I no this took forever but y'know i can't be quick all the time. **

**Now some of you who play Harvest moon:MFoMT know the whole town back-to-front. and since I don't and have never played the game before I've had to try and write it of by using videos and a map of the internet (which had lables, very helpful) so if I got the libary and the house muddled sorry! And I made up where the entrance would be. Unless it really is the entrance. i have no idea so sorry for that. **

**My 'i' button is going abit funny so there may be a few missing I have checked around but if there are some missing sorry! **

**R&R please! Thanks :D**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
